


Strange love

by MoonImp



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, frisky pickles, sociopath charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonImp/pseuds/MoonImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is helping Nathan recruit members for his new band. Pickles meets Charles and falls in to drunken lust, will he be able to get Charles' attention?</p><p>Story doesn't follow the shows plot, this is my own twist on how the band was formed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but this party is just getting started

It was the after party of a gig for Snakes and Barrels in Los Angles. Pickles personally thought the music could have been played better. His band members had been getting drunker and higher as time went on. The more famous they got the worse they seemed to get at music. Pickles was relatively okay with all the drinking and drugs as he considered himself a functioning alcoholic and loved to spend his money on booze and drugs. However his band members didn't seem to function as well as him. They spent more time on sex and drugs than improving their music. Pickles tired of this band, they weren't as devoted as he was. He wanted better music, they wanted fame and money. He needed something new, he needed heavier music.

The front man singer sat down at the bar at a large club where the after party was being held. The bar man set a beer in front of him and he gladly took it ready to get smashed as usual. Pickles turned to the crowd and scoped for someone fun to mess around with. Technically he was dating Tony but he knew Tony fucked around behind his back so he took that as permission to do it himself. He spotted a young blond with a tight ass dancing. He took a swig of his drink with determination and charged when suddenly a hand grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," An unfamiliar man warned. The singer twisted his arm away.

"What's it to you?" He questioned turning to face the stranger, a very handsome stranger. He had neat brown hair and a fancy suit with a red tie and glasses that fairly suited him.

"Well uh," the stranger said with a monotone voice, "He's under age."

"Who?" Pickles smiled looking the slightly taller man up and down with frisky intentions. "The blond? I was just going to say hi." The red head looked back to the dance floor but the blond was gone. "Well, I guess since I missed him I can say hi to you." Pickles grabbed the stranger's tie and pulled him in for a kiss. It didn't last long; the singer barley got a taste before the stranger grabbed his wrist and pushed him away. "Playing hard to get?" The shorter man asked with the other looked at him with only a slight look of surprise on his face.

"Hey!" Tony yelled out and made his way through the crowed. "What do you think you're doing?" The bassist pushed the stranger against the bar counter; this got the attention of some of the crowd.

"Hey Tony stop it," Pickles said grabbing his boyfriend's shoulder. Tony pulled away focusing on the man at the counter.

"What are you doing kissing my boy toy?" He demanded Pickles rolled his eyes at Tony's use of words. The stranger didn't say anything just glared. He wasn't afraid, at least he didn't look it, to Pickles it looked like this situation was a mere annoyance to the man.

"Leave him alone dude," Pickles tried to grab his bandmate's arm but Tony pulled away from him again. He bassist was ready for a fight. His fists clenched and ready to hit the man in the suit. "I'm serious Tony, stop it." Tony threw a punch and the stranger dodged it and as Tony fell forward the stranger grabbed the back of Tony's neck and hit his face against the bar counter. The bassist fell to the ground screaming with blood pouring from his nose.

The man in the suit walked up to pickles who was very surprised by how quickly Tony got his ass beat. The man handed him his card. "I'll be in touched." Pickles watched him leave then looked down at the card it said Charles Offdensen Manager/financial officer.

**Author's Note:**

> I write these fics mostly for myself because there are not enough Metalocalypse fics on the internet. But review if you like, I like kudos best


End file.
